first christmas
by duckmadgirl
Summary: it is molly and Charles first Christmas together, and molly is desperate to see bath in the magic of Christmas. but with molly having not told her family about her new relationship will she get the magical Christmas she so wishes
1. halloween

Molly was sat in the living room of her parents pokey maisonette helping her young siblings write their letters to Santa. It was only the 30th of October but they begged to get it done early so he had time to get all that they desired. Molly knew that they wouldn't get half the things that they wanted but she wasn't going to spoil things for them.

Her phone buzzed and she saw a text flash up from Charles.

" _fancy coming to bath for the weekend? My parents have gone on a cruse. We can take Sam Trick or treating lots of love bossman xx"_

Molly smiled she loved the way that Charles always texted in full and never used text language. Her mum walked in and could see something had got to her daughter. Molly's face has lit up like a Christmas tree.

"who's made your day then" her mum asked folding the mountains of washing that never ended.

"oh no one really just a joke on Facebook. Listen I am going down south for a few days meeting some friends"

"well who's going to take the kids out tomorrow then" her dad said as he swanned in

"err dad you have two feet you bloody do it"

"just ignore him molls you go and have a nice time. Who is it that your meeting love"

"oh no one really just some of my mates from the army"

Molly hadn't told her parents about her relationship with Charles as it was still early days and she knew her dad would ether object to the relationship as he would consider Charles too upper class or would be constantly on the scrounge for financial handouts. Molly packed a overnight bag and texted Charles to tell him she should arrive at the coach station at around 7:30

Molly arrived in bath slightly later than she had said as her train in to Victoria was late but thankfully the coach was delayed so she didn't miss it. There had also been heavy traffic on the M4 so that didn't help matters.

Charles was waiting for molly with Sam who was all in Halloween fancy dress but molly couldn't quite work out what he was suppose to be he had about 4 different costumes on or bits of costume.

"hello trouble" she smiled down at Sam. Even though this was only the fourth or fifth time of meeting they got on like a house on fire. " and what have you dressed up as then?" she asked

" a mummified zombie vampire werewolf" Sam stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Molly laughed and sighed the logic of a six year old baffled her. She walked over to where Charles was standing and he planted a kiss on her cheek. He picked up her bag and lead her to his car.

Molly was stood in Charles living room waiting for him and Sam to come down stairs, they were going to a Halloween party and trick or treating. She looked at her watch, they needed to get going soon. When Sam came bounding down the stairs.

"so what are you going as then?" molly asked

"a solider" Sam smiled proudly

Charles walked in and snuck up on molly, grabbing her from behind he kissed her neck and pretended to bite it. She let out a shriek slightly in fear.

"bloody hell Charles you almost scared me to death then" she cried hitting him hard on the arm..

"sorry dawsey. You ready to go? "

" Charles I have been ready for the last half an hour. It is you two I was waiting for. And there was me thinking it was girls that were suppose to be in the bathroom for hours on end"

The three of them went out to the trick or treat walk and then to the disco that followed in the local social club.

They headed home at around 10 pm with Sam who could barely walk he was that tired. They tucked Sam Up in bed as soon as they got home and hid the goodies he had collected in a cupboard high in the kitchen so he couldn't eat them all at once.


	2. bonfire blues

Molly and Charles stood in the freezing cold park, it was bonfire night and they had taken Sam to a local bonfire and firework display. However Sam seamed more interested in the fun fair and the fast food stalls with their sweet smelling burgers and onion and colourful candyfloss than he was the actual bonfire.

"here you go" Charles approached molly and handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

" thank you" she said taking it and using it to warm her hands and she sipped slowly and she felt something other than the chocolate warm her insides. She looked at Charles "is there any alcohol in this"

"just a shot of baileys" he smiled

Sam ran back to them excitedly "dad DAD they are starting the fireworks"

With that Charles swooped Sam on to his shoulders and put his arm out for molly to lean in to. She shied away

"will you come up to London with us tomorrow, meet my family and all that?" she asked nervously

"of course I will" he smiled " but why haven't you told them about us"

"because I am scared as to what they might think. Dad will think you are a posh twat and he will hate me saying that I hate where I come from"

Charles pulled molly close and kissed her. "I couldn't care less about what they think of me. The important thing is that I love you and that's all that matters. And besides at least they wont think I am after you for your money"

Molly smiled weakly she knew that he was right but she still felt uneasy about everything.

That night Molly hardly slept. Tossing and turning trying to escape the nightmares that filled her sub-conscious mind. Nightmares about how her dad had banned the whole family from having anything to do with her when she said she wouldn't marry Artan.

She awoke with a start and looked over at the clock on Charles bedside cabinet. It was flashing 4:30 she knew she wouldn't sleep much more so she gently slipped out of bed and picked up Charles chunky winter jumper that lay on the chair and snuck downstairs.

She wandered in to the quiet living room and switched on the telly and turned the sound down so she could just about hear it. She flicked through trying to find something to watch and she found a all night Christmas movie channel.

Molly was just starting to curl up and get comfortable when she heard a creak on the stairs, she whipped her head around to see Charles stood behind her.

"hey, what are you doing up so early" he whispered softly sitting next to her and holding her close.

"couldn't sleep" she said snuggling in to his warmth

"I know, you've been tossing and turning all night"

"sorry" she said with a soft yawn and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a start to see the daylight creeping through the small gaps in the curtain and Charles carrying two mugs.

" Hey what time is it?" molly asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" it just after 9" he smiled handing her one of the mugs

They set off for London just after 11, so as to have plenty of time to get there. Molly had sent a text to her mother to let her know that she was on her way home. Charles could see that molly was still extremely nervous and anxious as she sat next to him unusually quiet for her and she playing with Smurf's ring which she still wore around her neck.

"calm down dawsey it wont be that bad I am sure" he said


	3. meet the parents

They arrived in London and at molly' just after 3. Her dad was on the balcony smoking, and to molly's' relief fully clothed. He turned to go back in to the house and thankfully he didn't see molly get out of the car. Charles stood next to molly and took her hand in his.

"ready" he smiled

"not really but I 'ave to do it sooner or later"

Molly lead Charles in to the block and to the door of the family home. She knocked and opened it.

"mum" she called "I am back"

Her mum came out of the kitchen with a washing basket on one hip and mollies baby brother on the other

"hello love who's your friend " Belinda smiled at Charles.

"mum this is Charles. He was my CO in afghan... he is also my boyfriend"

Charles held out his hand to shake Belinda's " Charles James, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Dawes"

"ooh I like him molls" Belinda smiled

She handed molly her baby brother and went in to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Molly sat on the sofa and started to make faces to her brother which he loved and he happily gurgled away. It was one of the things she missed when ever she was away from home.

Molly heard her dad talking in the kitchen. She couldn't quite make out what was being said but she could tell he wasn't happy

"... I don't care ... she doesn't care about us or where she comes from"

Charles could see she was upset he had also heard what Dave had said and it was pretty hurtful

"you okay molly?" he whispered

"yeah" Molly wiped the tears away that had started to roll down her cheeks and carried on bouncing her brother on her knee. And made funny faces at him. She hated her dad at this moment in time she hated the way he always made her feel worthless and like she had to make a choice between family or her dreams like she couldn't have both.

Molly had had enough. She went upstairs to grab some more things. Charles had followed her up as he could see she was crying

"hey" he said softly "what's wrong "

"nothing I just cant believe dad. I mean I knew he wouldn't like you at first but..."

"you hoped I would win him round with my incredible charm and magnetism"

Molly gave a slight smile. Charles always made her feel good about her self and happy. He pulled her close and lifted her head to her eyes were level with his and kissed her.

"are you okay now" Charles asked softly

"I am now. Sorry about my dad" molly said wiping her eyes.

Molly went back down stairs and placed her case by the door loudly so her parents could hear how she felt which was well and truly pissed off. Her mum came out of the living room to see what all the noise was and her eyes fell on to molly's bags by the door.

"whats all that for molly" her mum asked slightly alarmed

"I am going back to bath with Charles" molly said " I need my own space I cant stay cooped up camping on bunk beds with my kid sister"

"too good for us now molly eh?" her dad said

" no dad I aint as I said I just need my own space and anyway it aint fair on bella if I have one of my nightmares"

She gave her mum a hug. And after a lot of hugging and promises to visit regularly when she was in London Belinda eventually accepted molly's choice and Belinda has promised to work on Dave as he still wasn't happy about everything

By the time everything had been sorted it was getting too late to drive back to bath and as a surprise for molly Charles had booked a room at one of the many hotels inn London that molly had walked passed everyday at one point but never even put her head around the door for fear of being called too common and the fact it was too snobby and posh for her.

"sorry today didn't go as planed" Charles whispered gently stroking her hair as she lay on his chest.

"it wernt your fault. I knew how dad would react. In fact that was quite reasonable. At least he didn't ban the whole family from having anything to do with me like when I was on basic because I wouldn't marry this tosser.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up in the soft sheets trying to forget the days events and looking to the future and Christmas.

 **thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it. please read and review to let me know :) once again I don't own any of the charaters all rights remain with Tony grounds and the bbc**

 **thanks once again Duckmadgirl x**


	4. christmas markets

It had been a few weeks since molly had told her parents about her relationship with Charles and that she was staying in bath for a bit longer. She hadn't spoken to her parents since that day and that suited molly fine if they didn't want to know then she couldn't be bothered ether.

Molly and Charles were stuck in bad traffic on the M4 they were heading to Birmingham for the weekend to see the famous Frankfurt Christmas market in the city. But there had been a bad accident on the M5 at Avonmouth. There were bad tail backs and they still had over 5 miles to go before they could even get off at the next junction.

"I think it will be Christmas before we get to Birmingham at this rate" molly laughed

Just then the traffic started to move on slowly and only for about 500 yards. Thankfully it meant that they were by a service station. Charles decided to pull in so that they could get a drink and something to eat.

Charles had been keeping his eyes on the traffic through a app on his phone as they sat in the overpriced café he decided to avoid the motorway as he found out there were lots of road works further up. He instead decided to take one of the A-Roads that went straight in to Birmingham, it would take much longer however it would beat sitting in loads of traffic for who knows how long.

it still took a while to reach the junction that they needed for the A38 as the traffic seamed to have got more busier in the few short hours that they had been in the services. Once they were off the motorway the traffic seamed to be moving quicker. It was still busy as lots of people had obviously had the same idea

it took them over three hours to arrive in the outskirts of the city and it was getting quite late. Charles had booked a room at a small hotel located just outside of Birmingham as he didn't fancy driving right in to the city as he didn't know it that well and he knew parking would be a expensive nightmare

They checked in to their room and went down for dinner in the restaurant that was attached. By the time they had finished eating it was getting too late for them to head in to the city and look around the markets so they spent the rest of the night in their hotel room.

Molly awoke to the winter sun creeping in through the gaps in the curtains. She looked over to where Charles was lay and smiled. She felt so lucky. Not so long ago she was in a crappy job with a even crappier boyfriend.

Charles opened his eyes to see molly propped up on her pillow watching him. He didn't let on that he could see her and pretended to be asleep. Then he pulled molly close and started to pull her under the covers.

Molly tried to escape from Charles

"'ear bossman if we don't get goin' soon we aint never going to get to this market.

They go the train in to the city as molly wanted to also have a look around the newly opened grand Central Birmingham. This was also easier as the train station was reasonably close to the hotel and it was a relatively quick journey.

When they arrived they found that the market was packed and rather crowded. Some how they managed to find the start of the market and walked up passed all the different stalls and taking in all the smells of the candied nuts and the Smokey Frankfurt hotdogs as well as the sweet smell of the abundant sweet delights on offer and the mulled cider.

They stopped at a little stall selling some amazing gorgeous looking cakes and the markets famous hot chocolate. There was space in the back for people to sit and enjoy the delights. Charles brought them both a hot chocolate and a big slice of cake to share. They sat in the back watching the hustle and bustle of Birmingham pass them by

As part of the markets there was a ice rink and a big wheel. Molly dragged Charles on to the ice she had always loved skating and the freedom and grace it gave her and it was one of the only things she could do. Charles on the other hand looked more like Bambi on ice .

Molly laughed as Charles tried to find his balance on the thin blades and the ice.

"need a hand bossman" she said flirtatiously

Charles was about to reply with a sarcastic remark when he totally lost his balance and landed on his backside with a bump. Which made molly laugh so much that she almost did the same.

"are you alright" molly said after she managed to compose her self as Charles still hadn't got up.

Charles smiled through gritted teeth. He wasn't annoyed with molly it was more himself he was excellent at planning stealth raids against the enemy yet on skates he looked like a fairy elephant. It was more his pride and ego that was hurt than anything. Molly skated right up to him as he managed to get up and almost fell back down, and kissed him. And took his hand

" come on lets go around together" she smiled and they managed to do a few laps of the ice with out falling before it was time for them to get off the ice.

They stayed another night in the hotel as it was quite late when they had finished at the markets and they hadn't got anything to get back for Sam was with his mother and wasn't due to stay with Charles again till his parents returned from their break

They drove back to Bath the following morning and thankfully it was a lot less manic as it was on their trip up and it didn't take too long to arrive back home.

Molly felt so happy in the place she was in right at this point. She had a boyfriend she loved and who adored her and she had just spent a magical few days in Birmingham. Everything was looking like it was going perfect in her life for once. Nothing could burst her bubble. Or could it?...


	5. meet the parents 20

Molly was also yet to meet Charles's parents. She had been staying with Charles for just over 3 weeks now whilst they had been on a European river cruse as well as visiting friends in Italy. However they were now on their way home.

"are you sure your parents wont mind me staying hear. I am sure I can kip at Katy's"

"molly don't be silly they wont mind in the slightest. I asked before they went away."

"yeah but I bet they were only expecting a few days not a permeant stay and I bet they aint expecting me"

Charles pulled molly in close and kissed her.

"just be your self. I love you and that's all that matters"

Molly smiled she knew Charles was right she just hoped that his parents would at least be happy about their relationship.

Molly and Charles were sat in the kitchen when the phone rang and Charles picked it up.

"hello" he said in to the phone

"hello Charles" it was his mother "your dad and I have just left Bristol airport and are on our way back it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours"

"okay see you soon mum " Charles said as he put the phone down

Molly who had heard anything suddenly went as pale as a ghost and felt sick. Charles looked over and could see something was wrong.

"are you alright molly" he asked concerned

"yes" molly lied. She was completely dreading what was to come. She really wanted Charles parents to like her and be happy for them and not think she was the stereotypical gold digger that lived on her estate in London.

True to their word Mr & Mrs James were back at home with in a hour. Molly stayed quiet and behind Charles like a shy toddler meeting the distant unknown relatives for the first time. She ran up to the bathroom before they could see her she felt so sick and just wanted to hide Charles had let his parents get settled and have a drink before he introduced molly to them. he found molly sat on the landing shaking

"come on it wont be that bad. The quicker we do this the quicker it will be over." Charles pulled molly to her feet and led her down the stairs and in to the living room where his parents were pulling various bottles and boxes and mumbling who they were for.

" mum ... dad ... this is molly" he held molly close so she would feel a little more secure.

Molly put her hand out to greet them formally and was shocked to be enveloped in a hug by Mrs James. This was the first time they had met the woman that Charles couldn't stop talking about both in afghan and once he was home. The woman who had saved his life with no thought to her own and the woman who had made him smile for the first time since Rebecca had filed for divorce. She was a little taken back at their reaction she had been dreading what would be said based on her own parents reactions

"okay pam" Charles dad called " I think we should let the girl breath"

Pam eventually let go of molly with tears welling up in her eyes she would forever be in molly's debt as she had saved her sons life and in more way than one.

Molly was just about to put the kettle on for another drink when pam came in carrying a bottle of expensive looking champagne.

"don't do that sweetie I think this is more called for" she said hunting in the cupboard for the right glasses.

Charles walked in behind her and saw her struggling with the cork.

" mum it is only 11 o'clock in the morning. I think coffee is a much better idea" he said gently taking the bottle off of her and placing it on the island unit in the middle of the kitchen. And giving molly a look that made it hard for her not to laugh aloud.

Charles helped molly with making the drinks; a pot of coffee for everyone apart from molly who made her self a mug of tea as she never could stand coffee especially not the strong expensive ground beans that the James's used.

As the four of them sat in the living room, molly began telling them about herself something which she hated doing. She also told them about what first attracted her to Charles and what made her fall in love with him. Something that made Charles blush more than molly as it was all the times he had been harsh on molly in one way or another

That night molly still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she was sure that Charles parents were just being kind and didn't actually like the fact some one as common as her was going out with their sand Hurst educated son

"are you sure that your parents don't hate me" she said in to the darkness.

Charles sat up in bed and put the lamp on that was beside him and held out his arm indicting for molly to come closer.

"molly of course they don't hate you. How could they. They are grateful to you for saving my life and they are happy for me.

Molly smiled weakly and snuggled down in to the warmth of Charles arm.

"and you are you sure that they don't mind me staying here"

"of course they don't. They said you could stay for as long as you needed. Now can we go to sleep please it is 2 am"

The following morning Charles had to collect Sam from Rebecca's. Molly had stayed at the house as she didn't really fancy going with Charles as she felt like for some reason Rebecca didn't like her or the fact she was with Charles after Charles had told her he loved the army more.

She sat in the living room on her tablet, messaging her sister. She hadn't spoken to her family since she had told them about Charles. Her mum had promised to talk to her dad however according to her sister Dave was still not happy with molly's relationship with Charles

Pam walked in to the room and sat down on the sofa to read one of her books that molly had admired and spotted on the old oak book case that was housed on the landing. Lovely old fashioned books with a mix of the modern classics that molly guessed would be Charles.

"are you okay molly ... would you like a drink" pam asked

Molly put her tablet down she was growing board with the conversation anyhow her sister was only winging on about some boy at school and other dramas that molly had really couldn't be bothered to deal with. Sometimes her sister had no sense of the real world and all the problems going on in it.

"I am fine thank you" she replied

She could see that there was something that there was something that pam had wanted to say to her.

"molly... I ... just wanted to say thank you for saving Charles." Pam had tears rolling down her cheeks they were the silent kind that just creep up on you and that you couldn't control or stop no matter how hard you try.

"pam it was my job I had to I couldn't let him bleed out"

"I don't just mean that. Before he went on tour he was angry and bloody minded, I thought he was going to do something stupid. He had given up due to Rebecca's stubbiness . then he met you and you changed his whole outlook on life he knew there was more to life than the blood army."

They heard the door open and the sound of Sam running down the hall. Pam wiped her eyes quickly but still looked like she had been crying. Sam burst through the door and dived on his grandmother.

"grandma ... grandma why are you crying"

Pam who had managed to compose her self didn't want to let Sam or Charles for that matter the real reason why.

"because I poked my self in the eye" she lied

Sam laughed "that was silly"

"what was silly" Charles had walked in

"grandma poked her self in the eye" Sam said still laughing

Molly and pam started to laugh as well as Charles had developed a look of confusion on his face. When he protested as to what was making them laugh it only made them laugh more

Molly was now beginning to feel relaxed and happy with the way things were going with her life


	6. rocky arounnd the christmas tree

Molly was sat In the window seat of the living room of Charles's family home watching Charles struggle with the real Christmas tree that they had just brought. She had offered to help him but he was adamant that he could manage and that it was a mans job so she had left him to it. She went to the door

"come on Charles have some human decency and put some effort in, it will be time for the decorations to go a way before you get that tree inside" she laughed.

Charles cursed and swore under his breath at molly at the tree and anything. Molly went over and kissed him.

"oh Charles don't be like that I was only taking the piss. Do you want some help." Molly smiled softly. This time the help was accepted.

They managed to get the tree in to the large hall that the house had and in to its place by the stairs. It looked magnificent even with out all the lights and decorations on.

Sam came bounding down the stairs over excited and whooping with delight

"yay can we decorate the tree now please can we decorate the tree. Daddy can we decorate the tree daddy I want to decorate the tree. Sam said at about a million miles per hour and bouncing up and down.

"Sam calm down and wait I need to sort the tree out so it wont fall over and we need the decorations down from the loft."

As Charles said that his dad came down the stairs carrying a box marked Christmas tree decorations. Sam saw these can continued to bounce and dance around the hall. The box was placed on one of the chairs in the hall and Charles went upstairs to help his mother with some of the heaver boxes that he knew were up there.

"Andrew what have you taken down " pam shouted from the loft.

" I think it is the lights ..." he called back

Just then there was a crash and the sound of glass smashing all over the wooden floor that was in the hall. Sam had started to riffle through the box and he had pulled the decorations with in all over the floor.

"oh it was the box with the glass and crystal decorations in. Sam has just pulled them all over the floor and they have all smashed"

Charles came down the stairs carrying the box with the lights and the nativity scene in.

"SAM! I told you, that you needed to wait and calm down now look at what you have done. You have broken all of grandma's decorations go to your room and think about what you have doen." Charles erupted.

"Charles" molly said softly trying to reason with him " It was a accident , there is no need to shout"

"molly I am not being funny but I don't need you to tell me how to deal with my son. I will deal with him how I see fit" Charles shouted unkindly

Molly pushed passed him and ran up the stairs crying Charles had never spoken to her in that way before and was always adamant that they were a team. He heard his door close with a loud bang.

"Nice one" Charles thought to him self "you've blown this"

Pam came down the stairs to see what all the drama was, she found Sam sat in the corner of the living room crying at the way his dad had shouted at him and the box all over the floor and the house in disarray and more chaotic than it was when she went upstairs.

She found Charles in the kitchen pouring the last of the shards of glass in to the bin.

"Charles what on earth is going on. Sam is in the other room sobbing his little heart out. Molly is upstairs also crying, what on earth did you say to her."

"I know mum I will deal with it" Charles said running up the stairs taking them two at a time. He went to his door and tried to push it open but couldn't. Molly was sat up against .

"molly ... come on ... I am sorry.. I over reacted... I didn't mean it... molly"

There was no answer from molly however she did move slightly so Charles could get in.

"molly I am really sorry" he said as he walked over and tried to envelope her in a hug but she shied away.

She finaily allowed him near and he hugged her and held her tight.

"molly I am so sorry, it was just everything."

"I know Sam was being a pain and what he did was wrong but there was no need to yell like that at him nor me when all I did was try to calm everything down."

"I know" he whispered in to her ear.

Molly hugged him back. She was still upset and hurt at what Charles had done but she loved him and she needed too work it all out

It was a few days later and the whole of the James family had gone in to the town centre to do some Christmas shopping and to get some more Christmas decorations for the tree.

Molly and Charles still weren't speaking properly as molly still hadn't forgiven him fully she was still hurt at the way Charles had just lost it at her when she hadn't done anything. She was ready to forgive him she was just making him suffer a little longer.

As they were walking along molly slipped on a large patch of black ice on the pavement. Charles who was next to her managed to catch her before she fell over. As she looked in to his deep brown eyes she remembered all of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him and it was the same for Charles gazing in to molly's green eyes.

"I am sorry" Charles whispered "for everything I said the other day"

"I know" molly replied and she kissed him. Charles deepened the kiss

For a moment they forgot where they were and as the hustle and bustle of the Christmas shoppers and tourists to the market went past not taking a care in the world at molly or Charles who seamed to be in a world of their own slowly started to come back to realty

"I love you" they said at the same time then laughed.#

Back at home they continued to rekindle their relationship. That night molly lay with her head on Charles bare chest listening to the sound of his heart beating and his soft breathing as he slept. And she couldn't help feeling so lucky. She had a warm fuzzy feeling inside and it wasn't just happiness

 **please read rate and review and I hope you are enjoying this story, duckmadgirl x**


	7. santa clause is on his way

Molly was stood in the chemists, looking at the row of pregnancy tests on the shelf. She was being stupid, she couldn't be pregnant, she was only a few days late. She prayed that nobody she knew walked in and took a test up to the counter and paid for it and shoved it in to her bag.

She walked out of the chemists and continued to look around Bath. She still had a fair bit of Christmas shopping. It was mainly her family that she had to shop for but she felt that it was easy enough, she had decided to get the little ones toys and the older ones she would get some vouchers so they could choose something that they wanted. It was more her parents that she was struggling with.

She managed to get most of her presents whilst looking around and she would get the rest of hers when she went in to London as there were some things that she wanted to get that she could only get there.

She arrived back at the house and dumped her bags in the hall and looked in the living room.

"hey anyone at home" she called out.

There was no answer and once molly was sure that there was no one at home she went upstairs and took the test she had brought out of the bag, she went in to the en suit and followed the instructions for the test and sat and waited to see the result. She saw the two thin blue lines of a positive result appear on the display.

"shit" she said aloud

What was she going to do now, she wasn't sure that Charles would want another child and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother ether.

Charles walked in to the house and saw molly's bags and other goodies in the hall

"molly" he called out.

Molly quickly shoved the test back in to the box and hid it in her draw where she knew Charles would never look. And went back down stairs.

"hey" molly smiled trying to hide her anxiety

"hey you ready, we need to get going if we want to get to London before tonight"

" not really I haven't wrapped any of the presents for the kids. And I have to get mum and dad something" molly said sounding panicked and stressed

"okay calm down I will help you wrap the presents and we will be done in no time" Charles smiled and started to take the toys out of the bag and remove the price stickers.

He was right with in a few hours they had wrapped all the presents and were driving along the M4 heading straight to London and they managed to get in to the city before the shops closed and get to one of the shopping centres so molly could get the last minuet presents for her parents. She found a pretty necklace for her mum that said mum with a small stone in the corner and she decided on a bottle of Jack Daniels.

They made it to molly's house at around 6:30. Molly let her self in to the building carrying numerous bags and Charles followed carrying as many. She knocked on the door and her nan opened it

"hiya nan" molly gasped slightly breathlessly "merry Christmas"

Nan took one of the bags off of molly and placed it next to the family's old slightly battered Christmas tree.

"hello molly love" her mum called as she carried 2 hot dishes to the table, one of fish fingers and another of potato alphabet shapes. All of the kids ran to the table and started to squabble over who had more beans that the other and that one of them had breathed all over their food. Molly smiled it was one of the things she didn't miss and that was dinner time was more like feeding time in the zoo.

Molly and Charles politely declined the offer of something to eat claiming that they had already eaten on the way over. They did however stay for a cup of tea, and molly arranged the presents under the tree so they weren't in the crappy carrier bag she had put them in for ease of transportation

They stayed in a hotel that night and the following morning went shopping up on Oxford Street looking in all the posh festive window displays and occasionally going in to some of the shops. Molly went in to Monsoon and saw a gorgeous black dress with a Victorian style top with a flowy skirt but she put it back on the rack when she saw the price tag. It was too much for her way more than she would ever pay for a dress. Charles had seen molly pick up the dress and put it down again. He took the dress to the counter and purchased it.

"Charles you cant its too much" molly protested

"well its my money and I want you too look gorgeous on Christmas day and you deserve a treat"

They continued to walk around the shops and Charles stopped at a expensive looking jewellers and after promising to meet molly in the costa he went in and asked to see one of the pads displayed in the window. He came out 45 minuets later and meet molly for a coffee. After they finished their drinks they headed back to Bath.

A few days later molly was sat at home when her phone rang and from the caller ID she could see that it was her commanding officer.

"Private Dawes" came the stern voice from the end

"Sir" molly replied

" I am ringing to inform you that we need you on a mission to west Africa to help with the refugee crises and that you will be deployed on the 27th of December"

"Sir... I ...em ... don't think that I will be able to go... I think I may be pregnant..."

"okay Private Dawes have you had this confirmed by a doctor?"

"er not yet, I have only just found out and haven't had chance to see a doctor"

"okay well you need to get that sorted as soon as possible and then we can talk more. I will make sure that you don't get put forward for any overseas operations for the meantime"

Molly thanked the captain and rang off just as Charles was walking through the door with Sam who was spending the weekend with his dad.

"who was that" he smiled and greeted her with a kiss

"oh just my CO he was asking if I would be able to do a short tour in west Africa"

" I sense a But coming here"

"but its 2 days after Christmas"

"that doesn't matter to me molly and I am sure your parents will understand mine defiantly will"

"its not about that I cant go..."

"why not"

"because I don't want to at this moment okay" molly snapped and stalked in to the kitchen

Charles walked in behind her and gave her a hug .

"okay if that is what you want then I respect that."

Molly sat in the doctors waiting room for her appointment to get the test results back. She had some bloods taken a few days previously to see if the home test kit she had brought was right and that she was really pregnant.

"molly Dawes room 2 please" the receptionist called from the desk not remotely looking at what was happening around her.

Molly knocked on the consulting room door and entered, she sat down in the hard uncomfortable seats that were provided and waited for the doctor to finish typing on his computer.

"hello Miss Dawes, I have your test results come back in and I am pleased to tell you that you are indeed pregnant and that everything else is fine"

Once all the formalities had been gone though registering with the midwife and also having a lecture on what was the right thing to eat and right things to do, molly walked out of the doctors with a numb feeling. On one hand she was elated she had never felt happier however on the other hand she couldn't help feeling uneasy. She wasn't sure how Charles would react he adored Sam but she wasn't sure if he would want another child.

Just as she was walking to the waiting taxi her phone rang. She saw it was Charles.

"hello" she said trying to sound calm and normal.

"molly where are you I was worried, you haven't forgotten that we are suppose to be taking Sam to the theatre to see the pantomime."

"shit I did forget I thought that was later in the week. I will be back in a bit"

"is everything okay, you don't sound yourself" Charles asked suddenly concerned

"I am fine" molly lied

She knew that she had to tell Charles about the baby but she didn't know how or when would be the right time. She climbed in to the waiting taxi and gave the address and headed for home hoping that everything would be all right

 **N.B I know that it is probs not how molly would be informed of being deployed or the test results but this was the easiest way I knew how to explain the story. I am sorry for any inaccuracies that have occurred in this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it anyway**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	8. christmas must be something more

Molly awoke on Christmas morning on Christmas morning to the smell of ham baking and turkey roasting. Both smells made her feel physically sick and she only just made it to the bathroom on time and promptly threw up in the toilet. Charles who had heard her get up followed her in to the bathroom and pulled her hair back and held it out of her face.

"are you sure your alright molly?" he asked "this is the fifth morning in a row you have been sick. And don't feed me that bullshit it is something you have eaten"

Molly turned away and washed her mouth out with some tap water

"this isn't how I wanted to tell you..."

"tell me what" Charles asked sounding worried

"its nothing bad" she smiled "I am pregnant"

Charles looked at molly and smiled.

"say somefink then" molly said

Charles picked up molly and hugged her." That's fantastic why didn't you tell me"

"because I only just found out and I didn't know what you would say"

"oh molly" he said kissing her.

Molly washed and dressed and went down stairs, she tried to not let the smells coming in from the kitchen bother her, other than that she was feeling on top of the world. Sam bounded down the stairs behind her and tried to push past his dad to get in to the living room to see if farther Christmas had left him anything.

"has he been has he been has he been has he been" Sam asked jumping up and down

Charles pushed the door slightly open so only he could see in.

"nope nothing from Santa"

Molly dived on to Charles from behind tackling him to the ground

"run Sam I'll hold him off go and see" she said as she planted a kiss on Charles's cheek

"YAY he's been" Sam said joyfully jumping around in circles

Charles got up off the floor and followed his son in to the living room

"calm down scamp and wait for grandma and grandpa" he said placing a hand firmly on Sam's shoulder

Just as Charles spoke Pam walked in carrying a tray with a pot of coffee and a pot of tea on. Andrew followed with a tray of cups and a jug of milk.

"morning everyone merry Christmas" pam cried planting a kiss on her loved ones cheeks. And she handed Sam a glass with some orange juice in.

"lets see what farther Christmas has left eh" Andrew said ruffling Sam's hair

Sam spent the morning ripping off wrapping paper off of all the latest toys declaring that each one was better than the last and that he loved each one more.

"Daddddy" Sam called "why didn't Santa leave you, grandma grandpa or molly anything"

"wellll..." Charles began

"its because I asked Santa to have a lovely Christmas with all the people that I loved like you and daddy. Oh look I am, Santa got me what I really wanted" molly cut in as she could see Charles struggling for a diplomatic answer.

"thank you" he mouthed

Pam dished up a gorgeous three course lunch at around 2 o'clock. Winter vegetable soup followed by roast turkey with all the trimmings; crispy roast potatoes and Brussel sprouts, and for desert a flaming Christmas pudding though molly had some of the Chocolate trifle that Sam had as she want keen on Christmas pudding

After dinner came another round of present opening this time it was all of the gifts from under the tree. Molly felt slightly embarrassed as she hadn't a real clue on what to get people only Charles and Sam was pretty easy to buy for. She had gotten pam some gardening vouchers and little bits and bobs for the garden and she had gotten Andrew a bottle of scotch (Charles idea and a joint present ) in return from them she had been given a sweet little writing set with a fountain pen and also a nice book that molly was looking forward to reading.

For Charles she had brought some nespresso pods (a private joke between them) she had also brought him a auto-biography that he had been looking at she also brought him a bottle of his favourite cider.

Almost all of the presents had been opened and molly had been so grateful for all she had been given. Charles had brought her a few sets of underwear(though she suspected he was going to enjoy them more) and Sam had given her some spikey clay thing that he had made in school, molly had no idea what it was or its usage but she loved it anyway.

There was one last box under the tree and it was addressed to molly and she could tell that it was from Charles from the swirly hand writing on the label. She opened the box and inside was a smaller box ring box which she opened and found inside a platinum band with a small elegant diamond in the centre. There was also a note in the box from Charles

' _will you marry_ me ?'

Molly could hardly speak. Charles took the ring off of her and placed it on her ring finger.

"yes" she whispered and kissed him.

Pam came in from the kitchen carrying in a bottle of Champaign and also some glasses as well. Sam wandered off upstairs to play with some of his new toys declaring that the conversation was boring. And even more so now there was no more presents to open.

"congratulations to you both" pam smiled as she began pouring out the bubbly and handing them a glass.

"none for me thank you" molly smiled

"how come you don't want to toast your engagement" Andrew asked holding his glass aloft

"emmmm" molly paused looking to Charles for help

"its up to you" he smiled

" its not that I don't want to... more like I can't... I'm pregnant" she smiled

"that's fantastic molly congratulations oh a wedding and a baby wont that be fantastic Andrew" pam declared

Sam had snuck back down stairs to take more of his toys upstairs even though he had been told he couldn't. He had heard everything, especially his grandmother cooing over a baby that wasn't even around. He felt ignored as he had tried calling to his dad but no one could hear him. Even though he was stood in the doorway.

All of a sudden they all heard the smash of glass and saw Sam pushing the glasses on the floor.

"I hate you I hate you daddy" he sobbed and ran back upstairs and slammed his bedroom door so hard that the floor shock.

"SAM!" Charles called after him.

Molly got up and made for the door.

"i'll go and talk to him, I think it may be my fault." And she gestured to her stomach indicating the baby may have something to do with Sam's outburst.

Molly climbed the stairs and went to Sam's room. She found him on his bed sobbing quietly.

"Sam?" she said softly

"go away I hate you both"

"Sam what's wrong why are you being like this"

" I heard that you and daddy are having another baby so you wont want me" he sniffed

"oh Sam that will never happen you dad loves you very much nothings going to change I promise" molly said sitting on the bed and giving Sam a hug. " anyway we need you to be the best big brother in the world and teach this baby all the things we cant thing like how to sneak all the chocolate biscuits before dinner with out getting caught.." she laughed as she was tickling Sam

Sam dried his eyes and managed to convince Sam that everything would be alright.

"please can it be a little brother... girls cry too much and smell"

Molly laughed and pulled Sam in for another cuddle

"I can promise anything"

Molly went back down to the living room and sat next to Charles.

"Sam okay now" he asked

"yeah. He wants it to be a brother. Apparently girls cry too much" molly told him laughing once again. Charles also began to laugh as well sometimes the logic and reasoning that his 6 year old son came out with baffled and amazed him at times and never failed to make him laugh.

Later that night as molly lay in bed looking at the ring Charles had given her earlier that Morning she couldn't help but remember the ring smurf had given her on that first tour in afghan, and big fat tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"penny for them" Charles asked as he came in from the bathroom and he could see she was upset.

"eh.. oh.. I was just thinking about smurf..." and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore

Charles knew how much she missed him, how she wished she could have saved him as they were together when he died. He knew that they were good friends and nothing could replace that. He just held her close and tried to comfort her as she sobbed.

 **thanks for reading I am glad you are all enjoying it. Christmas must be something more is a song by Taylor Swift and that's where I got the title idea from I don't own any of the charaters or the title copyright remains with tony grounds for the charaters and taylor swift for the title as it is one of her songs**

 **enjoy duckmadgirl x**


	9. blue christmas

It was a few days after Christmas, molly and Charles has gone in to Bristol to see what was in the boxing day sales and to see what bargains they could get. It was a cold morning with a fresh layer of snow on the ground added to the face that the city centre was packed with people also trying to get bargains so it made navigating around quite difficult.

"shall we go and get a drink" molly asked linking arms with Charles.

They walked in to a nearby coffee shop. Molly found a table and sat down whilst Charles went to get the drinks. He came back 20 minuets later as the queue was right out of the door, he was carrying 2 large hot chocolates with whipped cream.

Molly picked up her cup and took a deep sip of hot chocolate and revelled as she felt it warm her up from the inside.

"what?!" molly laughed as Charles grinned at her. Then realised she had a whipped cream moustache.

Charles leaned across the table and wiped the cream away with his thumb. Molly smiled. Then laughed at Charles when he gave him self a moustache. He lifted molly's hand up and kissed.

"did you just wipe cream on my hand"

"I didn't want to use a tissue" he smiled

Molly laughed it reminded her of their first date in the hotel in bath.

As they were leaving the coffee shop molly slipped on a bad patch if ice by the door. She landed with hard bump. Charles rushed over from where he was speaking to one of his dads friends that had just walked in and helped her to her feet

"stop fussing I am fine" molly winced as she tried to put weight on her foot.

"try telling that to your face" Charles said putting his arm around her to support her.

Despite molly's protests Charles drove her to the royal infirmary as he was worried but molly was adamant that she was fine

"Charles I am fine. I am a medic in the army so I think I know a little about these things" she protested.

"I know but you don't have X-ray eyes do you" Charles smiled

Molly conceded and sat quietly in the accident and emergency waiting room which was packed with holiday revellers that were recovering from a nights drinking and other people who had slipped on the ice and snow that the previous nigh had brought. They were waiting for 4 hours which was actually pretty good considering and then her name was called.

With Charles help she limped in to the consulting room. She explained to the doctor what had happened whilst the doctor was examining her ankle and foot which had developed a small swelling on the outside.

" I am going to need to send you for a x-ray and I will give you something for the pain. I need to ask you a few questions. Are you allergic to any medications?"

"no. I don't think so"

" okay and are you on any other medication"

"no" molly's reply came again

"that's good and finally are you pregnant"

"yes... around 15 weeks"

"okay we can sort that out. We can give you a protective apron and it on your ankle and you should be alright and we will sort a ultrasound scan out to make sure baby is alright as well."

The doctor handed molly a ticket for the x-ray department and directed them towards the imaging department.

They sat in the X-ray department and waited. Thankfully it wasn't for that long and it didn't take long for the three images of he rankle to be taken. She sat down in the waiting room and waited for the results of her X-ray and to be called in for her ultrasound scan which showed up okay.

Her ankle was only sprained however it did show she had a small fracture on one of the bones in her foot. She was given a Air boot walking cast. And was told to rest it .

By the time they had finished at the hospital it was rather late so Charles drove back towards Bath stopping of at a local Chinese takeaway that they both loved. And took it back to the house. Charles dished up a mix of the dishes on to the plates; salt and pepper chicken and chicken and mushrooms with egg fried rice and spring rolls

After they had eaten they snuggled up on the sofa together and watched the usual comedy that was shown on the telly over the Christmas period.

Molly awoke the following morning with a pain in her side, she dismissed it as she had bruised her hip when she had slipped the previous day. She continued to shower and dress. She caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and saw the slight bump that had formed and smiled to her self. Charles came up behind her and wrapped is arms around her he felt so happy

"happy" he whispered in to her ear.

"never been more" she replied turning to kiss him

The following evening molly was curled up on the sofa waiting for Charles to come back. He had been called to London to the MoD to discus a upcoming mission, that he was due to be posted on In the new year.

She heard the front door open and keys being dropped on to the wooden sideboard in the hall.

"molly?" Charles called

"in hear" she replied

Charles walked in to the living room and found molly in the position she had been in most of the day since she had got back from the hospital , the words of the doctors still raw in her mind

"I am sorry miss Dawes but we cant find a heartbeat"

"molly what's happened " Charles asked sitting at her side.

Molly could barely talk in reply she opened her mouth but no words came out

"I am sorry... I lost it... the baby I mean " molly burst out in to tears uncontrollable sobs.

Charles pulled molly close and held her as she cried. She was heartbroken she was so overjoyed at the idea of the baby

"oh molly why didn't you call me"

"I didn't want you to miss your meetings" she sniffed

"oh molly"

He just held her close comforting her telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he didn't blame her.

 **thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Duckmadgirlx**


	10. new years dreams

Before they knew it New years eve was upon molly and Charles. The James's were throwing a party for all of their friends to see in the new year. However molly was in no mood to celebrate, the last few days had been painful and she just wanted to forget them and move on.

Molly was sat upstairs talking to her mum, who was a little annoyed that she hadn't spent Christmas with them and now wasn't going to spend new years in London. Molly told her what had happened and that she didn't want to see anyone and just wanted to be under her duvet.

Charles found molly curled up on the bed trying to block out the celebrations from downstairs

"hey what are you doing up hear all alone. Its almost midnight"

"I just don't feel like celebrating" molly smiled

"come on molly its new years. Next year will be better. Lets see it in together."

Molly smiled and relented she followed Charles down stairs.

" 10...9...8...7...6...5" the party shouted "3...2...1... Happy new year!" people shouted

Charles aunt who sounded rather drunk started cat-a-waling auld Lang syne and cheers rang out across the house. Molly slipped out of the back door and watched the fireworks from the city centre and beyond. Charles who had spotted her go out followed her and found her shivering in the cold and the snow had began to fall. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"happy new year molly" he whispered

And molly began to cry.

"hey what's wrong." Charles asked hugging molly

"nothing really I was just thinking that this time next year we would had our baby ..."

There was nothing that Charles could say. They sat and watch the fireworks together and slowly the guests started to make their way home and Charles and molly called it a night. They wanted to spend as much time together before Charles was deployed at the end of the month.

Molly awoke early and not wanting to disturb Charles she eased out of bed and went down stairs to get a cup of tea. She had always hated new years day, she always felt that there was nothing to do anywhere as everyone was still hungover from the previous nights antics. Well they were in her house.

She started pottering around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. She placed some sausages and hash browns on a tray and put them in the oven. She cut some mushrooms up and put them in a pan with some butter.

"molly what the hell are you doing."

Molly turned to find Charles stood in the doorway looking at her

"errr... making breakfast" she smiled and swanned around the kitchen with a pot of coffee and poured some in a cup and handed it to Charles.

" am I in some sort of 1950's nightmare" Charles rubbed his eyes sleepily

Just them they both smelt burning Charles rushed over to the hob where the mushrooms had been totally burnt and started to smoulder"

"shit! For god sake molly" Charles said taking the pan and chucking it in to the sink and turning on the cold tap.

"sorry" molly cried " I was just trying to make everything perfect"

"oh molly" Charles hugged her "I don't care about perfect so long as I have you, I love you for you... what else is burning"

"oh..." molly sniffed "that will be the sausages and hash browns" she said turning the oven off.

Charles's parents came down to see what all the commotion was and as they could smell burning to see what was on fire. They found the table laid and molly carrying through plates with breakfast items on. Molly had managed to save what she had cocked up with a lot of help from Charles.

"oh molly you didn't need to do this" pam exclaimed as she sat down at the table

The first few weeks of January flew past and soon Charles was packing for his upcoming tour in South Africa. Seen as molly couldn't drive they said goodbye at the house it was a slightly tearful goodbye especially on molly's part

"its only 3 weeks molly, I will be back before you know"

" I know Charles, please just stay safe and come back to me"

"I will" he whispered pulling her close

Molly stayed in Bath whilst Charles's farther drove him to Brize Norton, she didn't fancy crying again at the airfield, and she also knew some of two section were on this mission and she didn't want to make a prat of her self in front of them.

Pam walked in to the living room and handed molly a mug of tea. And could see molly was worried

"don't worry love, he will be fine. He knows what he is doing he is a excellent solder" she smiled.

A few hours later pam was sat in the living room whilst molly had gone upstairs to call her mother to arrange her going to stay in London for a few days when the front door opened.

"Andrew .. how come your back I thought you were waiting for Charles plane to leave"

Before she had finished Charles walked through the door

"Charles what are you doing hear why aren't you inn your plane"

"I couldn't go and leave molly not whilst she is so upset and down about the miscarriage"

Molly walked down the stairs to aske Charles's dad if Charles had managed to get off safely. As she walked down she saw Charles's kit bag on the floor. She ran in to the living room and saw Charles standing there.

"Charles... why are you back what's happened to your mission."

"nothing I just told them I couldn't go"

"why I told you that I would be fine"

"because I just wanted to spend time with you and look after you."

Molly didn't now whether to hug him or slap him. They had both swore that they wouldn't refuse a tour because of each other. Or the other didn't want them to go. she instead jumped on him hugging him she never wanted him to go in the first place.

Pam pulled Andrew out of the room and in to the kitchen and left them to it.

Charles put molly down after from their embrace.

"really Charles why did you not go I told you I was fine." Molly said concerned

"I am fine really" Charles smiled sensing her concern "I just didn't want to leave you.

Molly hugged him again

 **hope you enjoy this chapter and there is more to come soon merry Christmas to all and I hope it is a good one for you.**

 **Duckmadgirl xx**


	11. valentines wish

January soon turned to February and snow falls. Molly was on a secret mission on regent street, getting Charles valentines day present, Roseabya coffee capsules as she knew that he loved. She had gone to London to see her family as she hadn't seen them before Christmas. Charles was in London but muttered something about going to Shaftesbury avenue for something.

They met up later for a coffee in a small coffee shop in Leicester gardens. Charles handed molly a envelope in with 2 tickets to see the lion king followed by dinner after.

"Charles what is this for"

"well you said that it was a dream to see the show in the west end"

The lion king had been molly's favourite film as a kid and she had longed to see it on the stage since it had first started but had never been able to.

"but what's the occasion valentines day isn't until next week"

"umm I love molly dawes day. Its a annual holiday in the Charles James calendar" Charles answered in a wise knowledgeable manner

"right isn't that everyday though" molly laughed

"oh yeah. Well it is just a I love molly present"

Molly smiled and hugged Charles again.

They headed back to molly's house to get ready as the show was that night. Charles explained that they may be out late and might not be back till the morning.

They arrived at the theatre and took their seats and waited for the show to begin. It was better than molly had imagined. Better than what she had seen on the telethons.

They left the theatre and headed for the many restaurants near by they chose the pizza express which was a change for them both.

"did you enjoy that" Charles asked as they both read the menus

"better than I ever imagined" molly exclaimed

Charles smiled and ordered a bottle of white wine whilst they decided on what they wanted to eat.

Molly chose a rather simple margarita pizza with a side salad whilst Charles chose a spaghetti carberannara and a side order of garlic bread for them both.

They ate their meals and chatted about the future and what they hoped for it. They spent the night in a hotel in central London then headed back to bath the following day.

As they drove back through the snow covered countryside and avoided the motorway. Molly loved the way the snow made the hills and fields look. Snow in London only made it look even more grey and even more dull, and it never lasted . molly noticed that Charles had taken a few detours

"Charles where are we? I am sure you have gone the wrong way"

"oh ye of little faith" Charles smiled

"what are you up to?"

It was 30 minuets later when Charles pulled up outside a large cottage surrounded by hills it was in a quaint little village

"Charles what are we doing hear?" molly asked

"its ours" Charles smiled

"what?" molly turned to look at Charles

"its our home we can move in today" he pointed to the removal van and his parents unloading several boxes and other items from the back.

"really... its perfect" molly exclaimed

As he lead her through the house molly was even more blown away inside was a open fire surrounded by a oak fireplace. Flagstone floor in the huge farmhouse style kitchen. It was a picture postcard house with vines around the door and a little courtyard with vegetables in with a huge garden behind that. It was perfect and molly couldn't stop looking around

Later that evening molly and Charles were cuddled up in front of the open fire watching the flames dance and slowly die. Molly let out a sigh

" what's wrong molly" Charles asked.

"nothing its just this house its amazing. I love it"

Charles pulled molly close and kissed her on her head as the snow began to fall Charles lead molly up the oak stair case.

 **thank you all for reading I have now finished and I hope you have enjoyed this story. I am writing more stories and will publish soon. duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
